The Littlest Rebel
by hadesgirl015
Summary: After a horrible scenario Ezra is captured by the Empire. They test a new drug on him that shrinks him down to the size of a thumb. How will the crew react to the shrunken Padawan? What troubles will the now tiny rebel face? How will he react to be shrunk? And is it reversible? Cover drawn by rebel-blueberry.
1. Captured and Experiments

The Littlest Rebel

Summary: After a horrible scenario Ezra is captured by the Empire. They test a new drug on him that shrinks him down to the size of a thumb. How will the crew react to the shrunken Padawan? What troubles will the now tiny rebel face? Cover drawn by rebel-blueberry

Chapter 1: Captured and Experiments

Ezra was running, but what else was new? Running from whom? The Imperials, who else?

The _Ghost_ crew was in the process of stealing some Imperial weapons from a Star Destroyer, stupid decision really, but it was for the growing rebellion.

Zeb and Sabine were leading the pack, pushing the carts of crates while Ezra and Kanan brought up the rear after holding off the two Inquisitors. Then they saw it, the _Ghost_. The four rebels ran towards their ship, their home.

Zeb and Sabine ran up the ramp and Kanan pulled out his comm. " _Ghost_ raise ramp." he ordered, knowing that he and his Padawan could jump and slide in as it was closing.

The ramp to the _Ghost_ started to close and the ship slowly lifted off the ground. Kanan jumped and slid in and Ezra went to do likewise.

"Good work guys." Kanan said after catching his breath. "You too Ezra." There was no response. Kanan turned and saw that Ezra hadn't made it on the ship.

" _Your Padawan won't be making it._ " the voice of the Seventh Sister came from the comm.

"Let him go!" Kanan yelled back through the comm.

" _Hm, yeah, I don't see that happening_." she responded, before the static that designated the destruction of the comm.

"Making the jump." Hera said, oblivious to the situation.

"No Hera don't!" Kanan yelled trying to stop her, not want to leave behind his Padawan. But it was too late, he felt the familiar jolt of jumping into hyperspace.

Ezra couldn't believe his luck. How could someone possibly be this unlucky? When he had jumped to slide into the _Ghost_ , he felt the familiar feeling of be grasped in the Force, around his torso, and it was keeping him from getting to his home.

He struggled the best he could as he saw the ship he called home leave the docking bay, unaware that he wasn't aboard. The Force dragged him back to where his feet were on the ground and his back against the chest of the Fifth Brother, who promptly put his arm around Ezra's neck.

The Seventh Sister was no doubt smirking under her mask as she came over to where she dropped him and grabbed his comm. off his belt.

"Your Padawan won't be making it." she taunted into the comm.

" _Let him go!_ " Ezra heard Kanan yell back.

The Seventh Sister retracted her mask and gave Ezra a smirk, "Hm, yeah, I don't see that happening." She dropped the comm. and smashed it beneath her boot.

"They will come back for me." Ezra chocked out.

She looked out the bay window before smirking, "I don't think so Rebel."

Ezra followed her gaze and watched as the _Ghost_ jump into hyperspace, leaving him behind on a Star Destroyer for the second time.

"Commander Kallus wants to talk to you." the Seventh Sister said. She turned her attention to her counterpart. "You know what to do."

Ezra felt a lot of pressure on the back of his head before his world went black.

When Ezra came too he was lying flat on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling. He tried to move but found that he was bound at his ankles, knees, waist, chest, wrist, and elbows. He raised his neck, being the only body part he could and tried to look around.

"Finally up I see, Jabba." Kallus said.

"Agent Muttonchops." Ezra spat.

"Tsk, it's Commander now." Kallus corrected. **(Got that from tumblr lol)**

"Like I care." Ezra said. "You're better off just letting me go, before my friends come and mess you up!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." Kallus smirked.

Kallus went over to a side table. "The Empire has a new experimental drug and we want to see if it works. And you have just provided us with the perfect test subject."

"No thank you." Ezra said.

"You don't get a choice, Rebel scum." Kallus said. He picked up a syringe and stared at the glass container, making sure the proper dosage was in it.

The liquid was a menacing red. Ezra swallowed down his fear.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit." Kallus soothed, before jabbing the needling in the young rebel's neck. "It's going to hurt a lot."

It only took three seconds for Ezra to be completely engulfed in pain. Every single bone, muscle, nerve, every cell burned. His bones felt like they were breaking in half one by one. He closed his eyes in effort to block out the pain, but it didn't work. He couldn't think straight. Finally the pain stopped and he was totally numb.

Ezra was gasping for breath. 'So it was a torture drug. I don't even know how long that was.' He slowly regained feeling in throughout his body, and quickly realized that he was no longer bound to the table he was laying on. He opened his eyes, But something was off, the table he was laying on was much bigger than it was before hand.

He didn't have time to contemplate this before a huge object that looked like a hand, but was much too large, came into view. Ezra stood and tried to run but his aching body protested and the object was to fast. He was soon clinched around his torso by two large clamps. He was then brought to the impossibly large face of Kallus.

"It worked perfectly." Kallus smirked.

Ezra looked down and saw that the ground was way too far down, but then it his him like a ton of durasteel bricks. He had been shrunk. The hand like object was actually Kallus's hand, and he was being squeezed between the Imperial's thumb and forefinger. Speaking of Kallus's thumb, he realized that he couldn't be any bigger than it.

Kallus's smirk turned into an evil smile when he saw the small rebel's confused face started to pale greatly. "Oh, you will be much easier to kill in this state."

"This is a nightmare." Ezra muttered. "I passed out from the pain and now I'm in some kind of pain and drug induced nightmare."

"Oh no, Rebel, I assure you this is very much real." Kallus responded. "Lord Vader will be quite pleased."

Ezra didn't know what to do. Should he scream? Should he try to fight back? This was way too much in such a short period of time. Ezra's world once again turned black.

 **don't worry, I won't leave my other stories. I'll try to update them, all equally but some may be more often then others due to inspiration.**


	2. Rescued

Chapter 2: Rescued

When Ezra came to he found that he was lying on the ground. He sat up and took in his surroundings. His panic quickly rose when he realized he was in an Imperial Office. He got up and tried to run, but soon face planted into an invisible wall.

"Wha?" Ezra asked. He placed his hands on the said wall and found that it was slightly curved, and clear. He looked up only to see a ceiling with some holes in it.

"Up again I see." a voice said behind him.

Ezra spun around and saw Kallus. Only problem was that Kallus was sitting in a chair on one side of his desk, and Ezra seemed to be on his desk. That's when it all came back, being captured, and shrunk. 'He must have put me in a jar.' he thought.

There was no escaping through the top of the jar, due to the lid, which thankfully had holes. He was near the edge of the desk, so maybe he could tip the jar off the edge. No, that fall in this state would easily kill him.

"If you are looking for a way to escape good luck finding it." Kallus sneered. "Even if you could get out of the jar and to the ground safely, you wouldn't be able to get out the door."

Ezra hated to admit it, but Kallus was right.

Ezra defiantly sat down and turned his back towards the Imperial Officer. "I'm not telling you anything."

"As I told you the first time I had you in my clutches, Jabba, you aren't here for what you know, and you are to act as bait." Kallus said. "And I'm positive this crew of yours if not the entire Rebellion will be back for you."

He grabbed the jar, roughly turning it, not only causing Ezra to now face him, but also fall back against the wall.

"But this time, you won't get away." Kallus said. "They shall be captured, and shrunken down too, then you all shall be transported to Lord Vader, where he will kill you all personally."

Ezra swallowed down his fear. "My crew will not be captured so easily. They will come, and when they do, they will free me, and your plan will fail."

Kallus glared before roughly picking up the jar and bringing to his face. "You are in no position to be making threats." For good measure he shock the container, causing the small rebel inside to get tossed carelessly about, hitting his head multiple times.

Kallus slammed the jar down, not hard enough to crack it, but enough to cause the young rebel some more pain. A beeping on Kallus's intercom saved Ezra from any further harm.

"Yes what is it?" Kallus asked.

"Sir, we have a disturbance on level 6. Requesting back up." the voice on the intercom said. It sounded like a stormtropper, but Ezra was able to pick up the slight accent that told him it was actually his master.

"It must be your rebel friends." Kallus smirked at Ezra. "Request granted. Squads 1-5 divert to level 6, I shall join you."

As Kallus stood to leave, he hit his hand on the jar for good measure. Kallus left the room.

Ezra finally let the pain over take him. His head was pounding in on itself. He curled into a fetal position. He hoped to the Force that Kanan would find him soon and none of them would get captured.

'But what if Kanan can't find me?' Ezra thought. He then remembered that when he was rescuing Kanan he connected to him through the bond they had in the Force. He concentrated on that bond, trying to show Kanan how much pain he was in and how scared he was.

Less than a minute later the door to the office opened and Ezra looked up to see Kanan in the door way.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked.

'Of course he can't see me.' Ezra thought. He had to get his attention somehow. He concentrated the best he could on the stack of data disks at the edge of the table, before using the Force to knock them off.

Kanan came over to the desk to see what the disturbance was. He scanned the desk until he found a jar that didn't really seem to belong. But it was what was inside the jar that nearly caused Kanan to let the entire complex know where he was. Inside the jar was a small figure that seemed to be his Padawan, only problem was that he couldn't be any bigger that 3 inches tall if he were to uncurl.

"Ezra?" Kanan whispered, bringing his face close to the jar.

"Kanan," Ezra moaned. Kanan grew about ten times more worried, his student sounded like he was in so much pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Kanan reassured. His questions could be answered later. He picked up the jar as gently as he could before an alarm went off throughout the coplex. "Would you be okay with me leaving you in there until we get back?"

"Just get out of this place, please." Ezra moaned, the pain making it hard to think of anything else than wanting escaping to the _Ghost_.

Kanan carried the jar with his Padawan in it as he ran back to the _Ghost_. He did his best to not shake the jar too much, but it was hard when he was running, he only hoped that he wasn't harming Ezra any further.

"This is Specter 1. I'm heading back. I've got the kid, but he's in rather bad shape." Kanan said into the comm.

" _Roger that mate. We found the kids stuff. We'll meet you back at the ship._ " Zeb's voice responded through the comm.

Kanan made it to the ship and saw that Sabine and Zeb had just made it as well. "We're all here. Get us out of here." Kanan called Hera on the comm.

"Where's the kid?" Zeb asked.

"I'll explain in the common room after we jump, so we can all hear." Kanan dismissed before heading to the common room and gently setting the jar on the table. "You okay Ezra?"

"Are we safe on the ship?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Kanan said,

"I will be." Ezra muttered before passing out.

 **Man Ezra is passing out a lot.**


	3. Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

Kanan opened the lid to the jar, hoping it would give the kid more air. About a minute after Ezra passed out the rest of the crew, including Hera, who had entered hyper space and put the ship on auto pilot, joined Kanan in the common room.

"So what's up with the kid?" Zeb asked.

"Um, it's rather, what's down with him?" Kanan corrected.

"What does that mean?" Sabine asked.

Kanan pointed out the jar, and the rest of the crew, minus Chopper who couldn't see through the crowd, gathered around the jar.

"That's Ezra?" Zeb asked.

"What happened to him?" Sabine asked.

"Is he alright?" Hera asked.

"Okay, one at a time." Kanan said. "Yes it's Ezra. At what happened to him, I'm not really sure except it appears that the Empire shrunk him. And is he alright, besides the fact that he is only about three inches tall, I think he is just battered and bruised. My guess is that Kallus was not to gentle with the jar."

"I'm gonna kill him." Zeb muttered.

"You'll get your chance later." Kanan said. "For now, let's just focus on helping Ezra."

The rest of the crew took a calming breath.

"What do we do first?" Sabine asked.

"Well," Kanan said. "We should probably get him out of the jar first. Only thing is, I think my hands are too big."

"Well, I'm out of the question of getting him out." Zeb said, since his hands were even bigger than Kanan's.

"Sabine?" Kanan asked.

Sabine moved the jar gently closer to her and tried to stick her hand in, but it was too big as well. "Well, that didn't work."

"How did Kallus get him in there in the first place?" Zeb asked.

"It's Kallus, Zeb, he probably just tossed Ezra in there." Sabine retorted.

"And we can't just dump him out, with how injured he is." Kanan said.

"Can you use the Force to lift him out?" Hera asked.

"I suppose I could." Kanan asked. He was still really nervous about hurting Ezra. He closed his eyes and focused on his Padawan and imagined a hand gently lifting him up and out of the jar. He opened his eyes and saw that Ezra was floating slightly above the opening of the jar. He reached out and replaced the invisible hand with his own, before gently moving him onto the table top.

"Should we try to wake him up?" Sabine asked.

"I guess." Kanan said. He gently prodded Ezra with his finger. "Ezra, can you wake up?" He also sent encouragement to do so through the Force.

Slowly Ezra started to stir before opening his now tiny, but still shocking blue eyes. He gave a light moan.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hera asked.

"It hurts." Ezra moaned.

"What hurts?" Hera asked.

"Everything." Ezra groaned.

"Do you think anything is broken?" Kanan asked.

Ezra gave some experimental movements. "No, I think I'm just battered and bruised. Maybe I have a small concussion."

"I'll see if I can help you." Kanan said. He placed his hand gently over his injured, tiny Padawan and let the Force flow through him. After about a minute and a half Ezra let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Kanan asked removing his hand.

"Much, thank you." Ezra said, he moved to stand, but after he stood up he lost his balance. Luckily Kanan was able to stop his fall with his hand. "Thanks, again."

Ezra got his footing under him and stood up tall, or as tall as he could.

"Ha," Zeb let out a laugh. "You're even more of a shortie now."

Ezra's faced heated up in anger and embarrassment.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera reprimanded.

"What?" Zeb asked. "I mean look at him."

"Which brings up the point," Kanan said. "Let's find out exactly how tall you are. Sabine can you get the ruler?"

Sabine left to comply Kanan's wish, which only took about a minute.

Kanan placed the ruler next to the shrunken crew member. "It seems you are about 7 centimeters." **(about 2.5** **inches)**

"Oh come on!" Ezra yelled exasperated.

"It's not that bad Ezra." Hera comforted.

"Not that bad?" Ezra asked. "I've seen Loth-Rats bigger than I am now!"

"But getting worked about it isn't going to help." Hera reasoned.

"She's right Ezra." Kanan agreed.

Ezra huffed and sat down on the table top, crossing his arms.

"Now, do you think you can explain what happened?" Kanan asked.

"Well, we were leaving the Star Destroyer, as I was jumping to get into the _Ghost_ , the Seventh Sister caught me with the Force, keeping me from getting on board. They eventually knocked me out." Ezra started. "When I came to I was strapped down to a table and Kallus told me that he was going to test this new drug on me.

"He jabbed me in the neck with the shot and then the next thing I knew, everything felt like it was on fire. I closed my eyes it hurt so badly. When I opened my eyes I was like this. Kallus picked me up and I passed out again." Ezra continued.

"When I came to, I was in a jar in his office. He mocked me some then shook me about some, well, a lot, until you called on the intercom." Ezra finished, "Then you found me and brought me here."

"Well, I bet you're hungry." Kanan said, changing the subject.

Ezra nodded.

"Well come on." Kanan said setting his hand flat down on the table.

Ezra didn't want to ride on his Master's hand, it would only serve as a reminder of how small and helpless he was.

"Come on Ezra," Kanan said. "The walk to the galley is far too long for you."

"I'm not a baby." Ezra defended.

"No, but the size of a Loth-Mouse." Zeb joked.

"Don't remind me." Ezra muttered, crossing his arms.

"Ezra, you are just going to have to accept that until we find a way to reverse this, you are going to be stuck like this, and you will need help." Kanan reasoned.

Ezra huffed and climbed into Kanan's hand before standing up.

As Kanan stood and started walking Ezra quickly lost his balance and ended up gripping onto Kanan's thumb for support.

"Great," Ezra said sarcastically, as he noticed the tip of the thumb was just over the top of his head.

Once they got to the kitchen Kanan placed his hand on the counter top and allowed Ezra to climb off. As Kanan was preparing some food for Ezra he glanced over and saw that Ezra had his arms crossed, in a defensive manner this time.

"Ezra," Kanan said turning back to the food. "We aren't going to see you as weak."

"How can you see me as anything but weak?" Ezra asked. Kanan turned toward his Padawan due to his outburst. "Kanan you said it yourself, I'm seven centimeters tall, your thumb is bigger than me! I just lost over one and a half meters. **(a bit over 5 feet)** What good am I when I'm this small?" He slightly curled in on himself and started to cry. "I'm useless."

"Oh, Ezra." Kanan said. He went over to Ezra and gently rubbed his back with the tip of his forefinger. "Just because you are small doesn't mean you are useless."

Ezra looked up and Kanan, who gently rubbed the tears away with his finger. "Yes, you probably won't be able to fight right now, but you can still easily get info for us. Actually a lot easier now since there is no question whether or not you can fit in a vent or small opening." Kanan comforted.

Ezra sniffed, and cleared his face of tears before giving Kanan a smile.

"Thanks," Ezra said.

"No problem kid." Kanan smiled. "Just telling you the truth."

"Can I have some of that food now?" Ezra asked.

"Of course." Kanan laughed.


	4. What To Do With A Tiny Jedi

Chapter 4: What to Do with a Tiny Jedi?

Kanan sat down a plate of food in front of Ezra. The only problem was, that the plate had to be at least twenty times bigger than him.

"Uh," Ezra said, staring at the food that was bigger than him.

"Just eat what you want," Kanan said, "I'm sure Zeb will eat the rest."

Ezra stepped onto the plate and headed over to the section that held some crackers and nerf-cheese. He broke off a corner of each and ended up with something about the size of a proportionally sized sandwich. He made his way off the plate and sat crossed legged on the counter and started to eat his open faced cracker and cheese sandwich.

"Now, if I were to give you a glass to drink out of, that wouldn't work." Kanan said.

"Ya think?" Ezra asked sarcastically.

"I think I have an idea." Kanan muttered before leaving. He came back shortly with a thimble. He put it under the tap for only half a second before setting it front of Ezra.

The thimble was more of a bucket than a drinking glass, but it was the best that could be done Ezra figured. He set his food on the counter top and picked up the thimble with both hand and taking a long drink.

"Now the question is," Kanan started, pulling a chair over to the counter top. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Wacca mean?" Ezra asked, in between bites of food.

"Well you obviously can't stay in your bed." Kanan said. "The pillow alone is as big as a house to you. Not to mention the height."

Ezra finished his crackers and cheese so he stepped back on the plate and headed over towards the fruit. Luckily it was a pretty soft fruit so he was able to just grab a handful out of it, before returning to his spot next to his drinking bucket.

"I suppose something on a bedside table would be good." Kanan thought aloud.

"Maybe like a match box with some cloth?" Ezra suggested.

"That's actually a very good idea." Kanan said.

Ezra smiled and took another bite of fruit.

"I'll go searching for a match box and some cloth for your bed." Kanan said and left.

"Man that sounded weird." Ezra muttered to himself.

After Ezra had finished his fruit he was full. Now the only problem was, his hands and face was incredibly sticky from the fruit juice. He couldn't very well wash his hands at the sink, because not only wouldn't he be able to reach the tap, the faucet would act more like a shower, and most likely wash him down the drain.

"Maybe I could just," Ezra started, he took another drink from his thimble to quench his thirst, before sticking his hands in it to wash them off. He smiled when he saw that it worked for the most part and brought some water to his face to it clean. He dried his hands on his pants and his face on his sleeve.

Now his only problem was, he was stuck here, on this counter top, until Kanan came back, or until one of the other crew members would offer to take him somewhere else.

Ezra started pacing on the counter top. About two minutes passed before Chopper came rolling into the galley. "Hey Chop!"

Chopper came over and beeped something like a question. Ezra mentally kicked himself for not studying binary.

"Um, do you know where Kanan is?" Ezra asked.

Chopper beeped what sounded like a positive.

"Could you take me to him?" Ezra asked.

Chopper whirled a question.

"Um," Ezra muttered. He figured Chopper asked, 'How?' so he just had to figure out how could Chopper take him where he wanted to go. "Could I ride on your dome?"

Chopper wheeled back and let out a protesting beep.

"Come on," Ezra said. "Please?"

Chopper processed his options before rolling forward so he was right up against the counter. Ezra slid down and dropped only slightly onto the top of Choppers dome.

"Thanks, Chop." Ezra said, sitting down near the middle.

Chopper beeped something similar to, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Chopper rolled out of the galley, being surprisingly careful not to throw off the miniature Padawan off him.

Ezra was very much pleased with the normally somewhat demonic droid when he brought him strait to Kanan who was in his room.

"Kanan," Ezra said.

Kanan turned to see who had called him to be meet with the sight of his Padawan riding on top of Chopper.

"How did you get on Chopper and not get killed?" Kanan asked, lowering his hand for Ezra to climb in. Ezra stepped onto Kanan's open hand and gripped his thumb for balance.

"I asked." Ezra said.

Chopper beeped a retort before rolling out of the room.

"Thanks again Chop," Ezra called after.

"Well, I just finished your bed." Kanan explained, turning slowly and walking a few steps over to the night stand. He placed his hand on the stand and Ezra stepped off.

"That, is my bed?" Ezra asked. Quite honestly, it looked pretty pathetic, but given the circumstances, it was the best that could be done. It was literally just an opened match box, with some old cloth stuffed in the bottom for a mattress and a slightly bigger piece for a blanket. He sighed. "I guess it will work. Probably a lot more comfortable then some places I've slept in, in my past."

Ezra walked over to the match box bed and climbed into it. It was actually pretty soft and comfortable. He just hoped no one decided to close the box while he was inside, because that could be easily done.

Ezra didn't realize how tired he was until he was lying in a bed, even if it was a makeshift one. He began to drift off.

Kanan smiled, "Connect if you need anything."

"M'kay." Ezra murmured before falling into some much needed sleep.

Kanan quietly left his room and headed to the cockpit to talk to Hera.

"How's the kid?" Hera asked.

"He should be fine." Kanan replied, sitting down in the co-piolet chair. "He's asleep in his bed in my room right now." He sighed, "What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll find a way to change him back. I know we will." Hera comforted.

"How? And When?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know, love." Hera said. "But I know we will. Because we won't give up until we do."


	5. Trouble Outside

Chapter 5: Trouble Outside

When Ezra woke up, everything was still pretty normal, minus the fact that he was still the size of Kanan's thumb. He sighed and got out of his matchbox bed and went over to the side of the nightstand.

"I can't even get anywhere on my own." Ezra muttered to himself. He reached out with the Force to his bond with Kanan. It was about half a minute before Kanan walked through the door.

"Hey, kid." Kanan greeted. "Finally up?"

"Finally?" Ezra questioned as Kanan came over.

"You've been asleep for nearly a cycle. Went to bed after supper yesterday, it's nearly lunch now." Kanan explained, laying his hand down for his shrunken Padawan to climb into.

"Wow," Ezra muttered, climbing into the offered hand. "How is that possible."

"You're body is probably trying to cope with your new height." Kanan offered as he slowly raised Ezra up and headed out the door.

"Or lack thereof." Ezra muttered sadly.

Kanan gave a sympathetic smile. "It'll be okay, we'll figure some way to get you back to normal."

"Soon hopefully." Ezra said. "I'm already sick of being this small."

"So where is it that you want to go?" Kanan asked.

Ezra sighed, "I don't know." He thought about it. "After being cooped up I think I would enjoy some time outside. We are on planet right?"

"Yes, we're on Lothal, and yeah, some fresh air might improve your mood." Kanan agreed.

"Hey, you would be sour too if you were this small!" Ezra protested.

Kanan thought about it, "Hm, maybe." He made his way to the ramp and set Ezra down on the ground.

"Wow," Ezra exclaimed. "Everything looks so different down here."

"Did you say something?" Kanan asked, crouching down closer to the ground.

"Everything looks different when you're down here." Ezra repeated.

"Maybe this will give you a new perspective on life." Kanan suggested. "Maybe it will help you connect better if you can see things from the creature's point of view."

Ezra started to explore the tall grass, which was now well over his head, similar to trees he's seen on other planets.

Ezra didn't know how far he had gone before he stumbled upon a nest of sleeping Loth-kittens. It was surprising to see them, considering that they were bigger than him, when normally he could probably pick one up and hold it in one hand, but now they were at least three or four times bigger.

The Loth-kittens seemed to be less than a month old, but then it hit Ezra. With young, Loth-kittens like this, the mother wouldn't be too far away.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on ends and the Force whispered a warning. Ezra, slowly turned around and saw the mother Loth-Cat a few feet away, crouching, ready to pounce.

He put his hand out, "Nice Loth-Cat." Ezra tried to sooth it through the Force by connecting.

The cat pounced and Ezra of course ran, just dodging the paws of the giant Loth-Cat.

"Kanan!" Ezra screamed, hoping that his master would hear him and be able to at least scare the predator off.

The Loth-Cat continued to chase the tiny Jedi in training as he ran away while dodging the constant assault of paws and claws.

Ezra tripped and found himself completely submerged in a mud-puddle. He sat up and saw the Loth-Cat about to make its' final pounce.

"Hey, shoo." Kanan said, approaching the mud-puddle. "Go on, get."

The Loth-Cat hissed before prancing off back to its' nest of kittens.

"Ezra, where are you?" Kanan called.

"Down here!" Ezra shouted to get his attention.

Kanan bent down, and with a quick search found Ezra, covered in mud, standing in the said substance.

"What happened?" Kanan asked, gently gripping his Padawan around the torso and setting him in his other hand.

"That Loth-Cat tried to eat me." Ezra said.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Kanan sighed, and started walking back to the _Ghost_ , carrying his shrunken student in his hand.

Kanan went into the kitchen and got a bowl and filled it with water, he set Ezra down next to it.

"Well," Kanan started.

"Well what?" Ezra asked.

"You can't really bathe in your clothes." Kanan explained gently.

"What!" Ezra exclaimed. "No! I'm not undressing."

"How else will you and your clothes get clean?" Kanan asked.

Tears started to come to Ezra's eyes. Kanan couldn't see this, but he could feel it through their bond.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"I'm already vulnerable this small, I don't want to be any more by not being clothed." Ezra said.

"If it makes you feel better," Kanan soothed. "I'll make sure no one else comes in, especially Hera or Sabine, and I won't look until you get into the water."

Ezra thought about it for a moment, pulling himself back together. "Okay,"

Kanan smiled, and turned around. Ezra pulled his dirty jumpsuit off his equally dirty body and setting in on the counter, doing the same with his undergarments he climbed into the bowl of warm water.

"Okay, I'm in." Ezra said. Kanan turned back around and got another bowl, filling it with water, he put Ezra's clothes in it and begun to wash them. "Sorry," he muttered.

"What for?" Kanan asked, looking over at his Padawan.

"I've been so much trouble ever since I got shrunk." Ezra said, looking down.

"It's not your fault." Kanan comforted. He picked out the now clean clothes and set them aside for them to dry. Kanan got some hand soap from beside the sink and put some in the bowl for Ezra to wash with.

Ezra washed the mud out of his hair and off his face and body.

"Are my clothes dry?" Ezra asked. He really didn't want to be in the water any longer than he had to.

Kanan went over to the clothes and checked them. "Nearly."

"Good enough I'm done." Ezra said.

Kanan went over to the clothes and set them by the bowl, and grabbed a small dry wash cloth and set it by the bowl as well, he figured, correctly, that Ezra wouldn't want him to look again and turned back around.

Ezra attempted to climb back out of the bowl, but climbing out was proving to be more difficult than getting in. He bit his lip.

"Kanan, I can't get out." Ezra muttered.

"What?" Kanan asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I can't get out." Ezra said louder.

Kanan gave a sympathetic smile and gently cupped his hand under his Padawan's feet in the water and lifted him out and set him down on the towel, before turning back around, knowing Ezra wouldn't want him watching, even if he just saw him.

Ezra dried off and pulled his somewhat damp clothes back on.

"Thanks," Ezra said. Kanan turned back around and put the bowl in the sink and put the towel in the dirty bin.

"It's no problem Ezra." Kanan said. "What now?

"I'm a little hungry." Ezra commented.

Kanan opened his mouth.

"You better not make any wise cracks about my height." Ezra threatened the best he could.

"Did I say anything?" Kanan asked.

"I can't help it." Ezra defended.

"I didn't say anything." Kanan defended.


	6. Soup On

Chapter 6: Soup On

Hera walked into the kitchen. "What are you boys up too?"

"Oh, Ezra was just cleaning up. He had a little encounter with a Loth-cat outside." Kanan smirked slightly.

"Little encounter?" Hera questioned.

"It tried to eat me." Ezra said. "It chased me into a mud puddle."

"It tried to eat you!" Hera yelled turning into mom-mode.

Ezra flinched at the volume of the angry Twi-lek. "I mean, I was near it nest. It was probably worried about its own kids."

"What could you have done to some Loth-Kittens, you're a quarter of their size?" Kanan asked.

"Hey," Ezra defended.

Hera took a deep breath lowering her voice, "Well, at least you're alright." She walked closer to the counter to check over Ezra making sure that her assumption was correct. "So what you were planning on now?"

"Well I'm kinda hungry." Ezra replied.

"How about some nerf soup for supper?" Hera asked.

"Sounds great." Kanan smiled.

"Can I help?" Ezra asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, Ezra. I mean," Hera started.

"Oh, let him." Kanan interrupted. "How much trouble can he get into?"

"Okay," Hera sighed.

"I'll leave you to it then." Kanan said, leaving the kitchen.

"I guess you can help." Hera said.

Ezra smiled. "What first?" he eagerly asked.

"Um," Hera thought, trying to think of tasks the shrunken teen could do. She brought over a small bowl and a few small bags of different leafy stuff. "You can start by crushing these herbs for me."

"Okay." Ezra said. He picked up a leaf and started to crush it in between his hands, letting it fall into the small bowl. "How much?" he asked Hera who was nearby cutting up nerf-steak.

"A nice size pile of each." Hera replied.

It actually took a lot longer than expected. By the time he finished Hera had cut and cooked the steak and started cutting vegetables. "Okay, finished."

Hera came over, "Good job. Looks like the perfect blend." She took the bowl over to the stove and started the broth. Ezra walked over and tried to see, but alas he was of course to short. He looked up and saw a small ledge shelf of sorts over the stove, for herbs and spices and such.

"Hera, can I sit up there?" Ezra asked pointing.

"I suppose." Hera said, gently picking him up and setting him on the ledge. Ezra could now happily see into the pot.

"How much longer?" Ezra asked after several minutes had passed with small conversation.

"Not too long," Hera replied. "Everything is in, it just needs blend together." She took out a small spoon to take a taste of it. "Maybe a little more salt." She set the spoon the ledge by Ezra and turned around to grab some.

Ezra desperate for a new angle stood up and walked closer to the edge. What he wasn't counting on, was tripping over the spoon. He definitely wasn't counting on falling off the edge, and most certainly wasn't counting on falling into the soup.

Luckily, Kanan had been teaching Ezra how to swim, so even if he wasn't the greatest, he could prevent himself from drowning for at least a few minutes. He swam the surface and gasped for air as his head broke the surface. The soup was really warm, luckily not scalding hot, but not very pleasant to be in.

"Ezra?" Hera asked, seeing that he was not on the ledge.

Ezra was going to answer, but Hera started to stir the soup, getting the offending liquid in his mouth. He struggled to keep his head above the surface that Hera was shifting around.

"I guess he ran off." Hera muttered. The soup soon stopped being stirred and was eventually taken over to the table. "Supper is ready guys."

The rest of the crew gathered around the table, one by one handing Hera their bowl so she could fill it with soup.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"He ran off near the end." Hera replied.

"I'm sure the kid will turn up soon." Zeb said.

Ezra was finally thankfully stationary. He realized that he had been spooned out and placed in a bowl. He once again went to the surface and started gasping for air, furiously trying to stay afloat.

Kanan looked down at his bowl and saw the last thing he expected. His shrunken Padawan was in his bowl of soup.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried. He placed his spoon down and gently but quickly lifted him out of the bowl and onto the table. Ezra laid down trying to get his breath back.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." Hera apologized. She ran and got a napkin before wetting it under some cold water, hoping that it would both clean the teen and cool him down.

Hera handed a cool damp napkin to Kanan who gently started to dab it on Ezra. "You okay bud?"

"I think I'll be fine." Ezra said.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"I tripped and fell in." Ezra replied. "It's not your fault Hera."

Sabine handed over a clean napkin to dry Ezra off some.

"The soup was good though," Ezra muttered as Kanan started to dry him some, before promptly passing out from exhaustion.

The rest of the crew looked down at the soup.

"Do you think it's safe to eat since the kid's been in it?" Sabine asked.

"He and his clothes were cleaned right before." Kanan said.

Zeb shrugged and took a bite. "Still taste fine to me."

The rest of the crew shrugged before eating their soup. Ezra was right, the soup was good.

 **HAHAHA Blueberry soup. I was literally so bored and not sleepy that I wrote this late into the night, or rather morning, it's after 1 am lol. Well there's that chapter.**


	7. Captured Again

Chapter 7: Captured…..again.

About a week had passed since the unfortunate incident of Ezra shrinking down to the size of a thumb, and the crew, including Ezra, were still getting used to it. Ezra was not allowed to go on missions since of course he was only four inches tall. He also had to ask for help to do literally anything, from eating, to bathing, to even when he had to use the refresher, the latter being the most embarrassing.

Right now, Ezra was back outside. Kanan did a quick scout earlier and checked to make sure there were no Loth-cats nearby that would try to make a snack out of the tiny Padawan.

Kanan sat on the ramp in case Ezra needed help. He watched the kid as he tried to continue his training by moving some rocks. Granted the rocks were just normal size stones to him, but they were almost the size of boulders to Ezra.

"Good job Ezra." Kanan praised.

"Thank you." Ezra said.

"Try lifting them all at once." Kanan suggested.

Ezra took a deep breath, reached out in the Force and lifted all 12 rocks. He lifted them so they were level with his head and they started to rotate in a circle around him.

Kanan smiled; he was so proud of his Padawan. "Great job,"

Ezra opened his eyes to give Kanan a thankful smile, but doing so lost his concentration, and the twelve rocks fell into a circle around him. The thankful smile turned into an apologetic awkward one.

Kanan shook his head fondly. "You lost focus."

"Sorry," Ezra replied.

"You were working hard, you must be hungry." Kanan suggested.

"Yeah," Ezra admitted.

"I'll go get some food." Kanan said. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Kay," Ezra returned. Kanan headed back into the Ghost, figuring Ezra couldn't get into too much trouble in the five minutes he would be gone.

Ezra sat down in the middle of his stone circle, trying to regain focus. A sound of an approaching speeder broke him out of his gaining focus. Even though when he was sitting he was barely two inches tall he still scrunched down as low as he could, to avoid being seen. The speeder parked nearby, and he prayed to the Force that the rider wouldn't walk this way.

The force was apparently being a stubborn bitch today, as he heard the rider walking closer.

"I wonder if the occupants of this fine vessel are interested in any of my merchandise." the voice said.

'Oh no.' Ezra thought. He could see the man the voice belonged to, and everything about him screamed 'black market,' from his stance to the aforementioned voice. And if there was one thing he knew about black market dealers, they loved to find rare things and passing them off for something even rarer.

Ezra looked down and muttered a curse. His stones made a perfect circle, and he was the perfect size to be passed off as….

"What's this?" the dealer asked looking down at Ezra.

All of Ezra's street instincts left him in an instant.

The dealer bent down and grabbed Ezra around the torso, not gently mind you. Ezra bit his lip to keep from crying out has he felt a rib pop, possibly crack.

"A fairy?" the dealer asked himself.

Ezra was too scared to speak, but he figured this was a good thing. If the dealer knew he could speak he would just be deeper in trouble.

"And judging by that hair and eyes, you're a fairy of a blueberry patch." the dealer smirked.

'Really?' Ezra thought.

The dealer brought Ezra back over to his bike and grabbed a jar.

'Not another jar.' Ezra thought, remembering Agent Kallus when he first shrunk him.

The dealer placed Ezra in the empty jar and put the lid on, before placing him in the crate that was hooked to the speeder. The speeder started up and as he took off Ezra was thrown against the wall of the jar, which slid roughly into a neighboring object. Ezra winced in pain, yup, his rib was defiantly bruised, if not cracked.

Tears threatened to fall from Ezra's eyes, but he tried to keep his breathing calm, as the dealer did not place holes in the lid, so he had to conserve his air the best he could. His only hope, the crew would find him before he was sold to someone, possibly even an off worlder.

Thoughts went through his mind. What if whoever bought him, preformed cruel experiments on him. What if the Empire recognized him and took him. Tears did fall this time; he couldn't help it, for he was terrified.

Meanwhile, back at the Ghost, Kanan had just returned from inside the ship, with some fruit slices. "Okay, Ezra, sorry it took so long."

Kanan looked down, but his Padawan was missing. "Ezra?" Kanan called, figuring he was nearby. He waited about 15 seconds, enough time for Ezra to rush back into sight. "Ezra!" Kanan called again, before listening for a soft answer. Receiving none, he reached out with the Force.

" _Ezra,_ " Kanan thought.

" _Kanan?_ " Ezra replied back. Kanan grew instantly concerned. Ezra sounded terrified and possibly in pain.

" _What's wrong? Where are you?_ " Kanan asked.

" _A black market dealer caught me. He wants to sell me._ " Ezra replied. " _He thinks I'm a fairy_."

If this situation wasn't so terrifying, Kanan probably would have laughed, but as it was, Kanan was terrified for his Padawan.

" _Don't worry. I'll find you soon._ " Kanan reassured.

" _Please hurry._ " Ezra begged.

"Chopper, come with me!" Kanan called into the Ghost.

" _What_?" Chopper beeped as he exited the ship.

"Ezra was kidnapped. They are going to try and sell him on the black market." Kanan explained.

Chopper let out an angry whistle.

"Yeah, me too, come on." Kanan said.

Back with Ezra, he felt a little bit better after his reassurance from Kanan, but he was still scared. What if Kanan didn't make it in time?

Ezra felt the speeder slow to a stop, and he quickly wiped the tears from his face.

The crate was dislodged from the bike and started to get pushed.

The dealer had apparently reached his stand because hands kept on taking stuff out. Finally, but all too soon, Ezra's jar was lifted, rather roughly and set on the table.

"I can make quite the pretty credit off of you." the dealer smiled evilly.

Ezra backed up in fear.

"I say I could probably get up to 1000 credits, if not more." the deal smirked, before turning back to his crate to grab other items.

Ezra sat curled into a ball against the far edge of jar, and awaited his fate.


	8. Blackmarket

Chapter 8: Black Market

Ezra was starting to get light-headed. He had been in this jar with no air holes for nearly an hour and a half. Seriously was this dealer dumb? If I died from lack of air he wasn't going to get any money.

'What's taking Kanan so long?' Ezra thought to himself.

The dealer tapped the jar, jarring Ezra from his position.

"Making sure you're alive." the dealer smirked. "Can't have you dying until I sell you."

'So he doesn't even care if I die. Just as long as he sells me first.' Ezra thought.

"Ah, hello good sir," the dealer greeted.

'Kanan?' Ezra desperately thought.

Much to his dismay, it wasn't Kanan.

"Might I interest you in a wonderful item?" the dealer asked.

'I am not an item.' I thought, very annoyed. 'I'm a person.'

"I have an item that I guarantee you no one else on the market has." the dealer promised. "A blueberry patch fairy." He motioned to Ezra's jar.

'Kanan please hurry.' Ezra thought.

"Hm, my daughter may enjoy this. Probably be a good pet." the customer said. "How much?"

"Let's start at 1,500." the dealer suggested.

"750." the customer bargained.

"How about 1,225." the dealer offered.

'Kanan, help me.' Ezra thought.

"Come on Chopper, how hard can it be to scan for Ezra?" Kanan asked.

'Pretty hard.' Chopper beeped. 'He's so small after all.'

"Well if we don't find him soon it's going to be even harder." Kanan remarked. "There's not telling who could buy him."

'Found him.' Chopper beeped.

"Where is he?" Kanan asked hurriedly.

Chopper used his arm to point at the stand right in front of him.

"1,025." the dealer offered.

"Excuse me." Kanan pushed his way in to see exactly what they were bargaining over, and found it to be his missing Padawan.

"Deal." the shopper said.

"No deal." Kanan corrected. "I'm not letting you take him."

"Kanan," Ezra weakly said.

"It can talk?" the dealer asked in surprise. "Oh then I'm going to have to charge you more. At least 2,000."

"You aren't charging him anything. You are going to release him." Kanan commanded.

"I found him fair and square." the dealer defended.

"You kidnapped him." Kanan corrected.

"Um, I'll just get my daughter something else. Like a loth-cat or a loth-rabbit." the customer wisely said before walking away.

"Now, are you going to release him on your own, or am I going to have to make you?" Kanan threatened.

The dealer grabbed the jar Ezra was in, throwing him violently into the glass wall. "Why don't you come over and make me."

"Oh I will." Kanan said.

Kanan socked the dealer right in the nose, smirking at the audible crack. The dealer dropped the jar to the table.

Kanan grabbed the dealer by the shoulders and kneed him hard in the most painful place. The dealer went down with a groan. To add injury to injury, Chopper rolled over and shocked the man right where Kanan kneed him seconds ago.

"I'll be taking him back now. And if you are smart, you will stay away." Kanan said, grabbing the jar gently. "Ezra?"

Ezra seemed to be struggling for breath; Kanan quickly realized that the lid to the jar didn't have air holes, so he quickly removed the lid. Ezra gasped for breath.

Kanan smiled and slowly slid Ezra out into his open hand. "You okay bud?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ezra replied. "Do I really look like a fairy?"

Kanan smirked, "Maybe a little."

Ezra gave a small glare.

"Come on, let's go home." Kanan said, carrying Ezra out of the black market.

"Oh and Ezra," Kanan started.

"Yeah, Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"You aren't going outside until you are big again." Kanan said.

"I'm okay with that." Ezra replied.

The walk was silent until Ezra asked the question that has been bothering him for a while. "Kanan,"

"Yeah?" Kanan asked.

"Will we really be able to reverse this?" Ezra asked. "Or, or am I going to be like this forever?"

"Ezra," Kanan responded, moving his hand so Ezra was at eye level with him. "Look at me." He gently took his finger to raise his Padawan's chin. "I promise you. I will find a way to make you your normal size. No matter how long it takes or what I have to do."

"That means a lot." Ezra said. "Thank you Kanan." He hugged Kanan's thumb, it being the only way he could hug the man he saw as a father.

"I would do anything for you bud." Kanan said. He gently held Ezra to his chest, before pulling him back away and setting him on his shoulder. "Now, let's get home before Hera gets to worried."

Kanan started walking back towards the ship, with Ezra on his shoulder and Chopper rolling along beside him.

"Thanks for coming for me." Ezra said suddenly. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

"I'll always come back or you Ezra." Kanan smiled. "You aren't getting away from me that easily. No matter what, I'll always come for you."

"You, you don't know how much that means to me." Ezra started to get chocked up. "So many times on the street, I just wanted someone to be there for me. Now, now I know, I will always have you."

"Oh Ezra," Kanan said, gently taking the tiny Padawan from his shoulder and hugging him to his chest again. "If only I would've found you sooner."

"But you found me," Ezra replied. "And that's what matters to me."

With a smile Kanan returned Ezra to his shoulder and continued on towards the Ghost.

"Are you okay?" Hera asked, coming out of the Ghost when the two Jedi and droid came back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Hera asked, placing her hand next to Kanan's shoulder. Ezra promptly climbed on.

"Oh, some guy thought I was a fairy and tried to sell me on the black market." Ezra explained. "If Kanan showed up one minute later it would have been too late."

"Why weren't you watching him?" Hera asked Kanan.

"I went inside to get some food." Kanan defended. "I was only going to be gone for a couple of minutes."

Hera gave a light glare before punching Kanan in the shoulder.

"Keep a better eye on him next time." Hera warned before carrying Ezra into the Ghost.  
"I bet you are hungry after all of that."

"Yes please." Ezra said.

"Good because I have some freshly made muffins in the kitchen." Hera smiled.


	9. Left Behind

Chapter 9: Left Behind

Ezra sat on the edge of the nightstand in Kanan's room waiting for his Master to return. Hera had called a crew meeting, and for some reason, had excluded the shrunken Padawan.

Thoughts swirled through Ezra's mind. Had they excluded him because he had shrunken down to this current extremely tiny height? They certainly haven't forgotten him right?

He sighed. If it wasn't for the fact that the fall would most certainly severely injure him, if not kill him, he would hop of the nightstand and make the trek to the common room.

The door finally slid open, and Kanan walked in. His face was unreadable.

"Kanan," Ezra said. "What was the meeting about?"

"We were discussing where there might be a cure." Kanan replied.

"Really?!" Ezra exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet to stand on the edge. "Then why couldn't I be at the meeting?"

"Well, Sabine thinks there might be a cure on the planet we're orbiting." Kanan answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ezra asked. "Let's go get it."

"Well, that's the thing Ezra." Kanan started.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"We feel it's too dangerous for you." Kanan said.

"Kanan you know I can take care of myself. I lived on the streets for seven and a half years." Ezra argued.

"I know, but you weren't this small then." Kanan pointed out. "Think about it Ezra. Every time you've gone outside since you've been shrunk, something bad happens to you."

Ezra was about to argue but Kanan cut him off.

"First it was just a Loth-cat, but then it was a black market dealer." Kanan continued. "What if next time I won't be there in time to save you? This planet and jungle is pretty uncharted. For all we know a bird could swoop down and get you and feed you to its young. I don't want to risk it. None of us do.

"No!" Ezra argued. "I don't want to stay on the ship! You promised me I wouldn't be useless."

"You aren't useless." Kanan insisted. "We just want to keep you safe."

"But—" Ezra started.

"No buts Ezra." Kanan interrupted. "You are staying on this ship while we go on the mission and that's final."

Kanan grabbed the shoe box from under his bed and put it on his bed.

"Kanan no!" Ezra protested as Kanan swept him up put him in the box. "Kanan come on! Don't leave me here!"

"This is for your own good kid." Kanan said softly, before gently putting the lid on.

"Kanan!" Ezra called out but did not receive a response. "Don't leave me alone." he said softly. He curled into a ball as he sat in the dark box. He couldn't believe that Kanan would do this to him.

' _Kanan, why?_ ' Ezra thought through the bond. He could feel slight regret on his Master's end.

' _We'll be back soon. I promise._ ' Kanan responded, before slightly shutting down the link.

Kanan joined the others in the cargo bay.

"I take it Ezra didn't take it so well?" Hera asked.

"No," Kanan admitted. "I had to put him in a box because he refused to stay."

"It's for his own good Kanan." Sabine said. "We can't have him getting hurt while we try to get the herb to cure him."

"We'll be right back anyways." Zeb added. "Kid could just take a nap and we would be back by the time he wakes."

"Well, let's get going." Kanan said. "The sooner we get that herb, the sooner we can get back here and get the kid back to normal."

The original five crew mates stepped off the Ghost and headed out into the jungle to find the herb, the herb that hopefully could return Ezra back to his normal height.


	10. Rescue

**Okay, first off, to the people who asked me about Ezra's clothes shrinking with him…Would you rather have him be naked the entire story? Cause there would be absolutely no way for the crew to get any clothes for him.**

Chapter 10: Rescue

Ezra waited for what seemed like forever for Kanan and the crew to come back. "How long has it been? When are they coming back."

He sighed and leaned against the side of the box. "Maybe I could get out on my own." He started to focus on the lid of the box, and slowly but surely it lifted up and off the box. "Yes," he had moved the lid off enough for it to fall out of the way. He focused on the Force and used it to jump up and he managed to grab the edge of the box and pulled himself up and over.

"Now how do I get off the bed," Ezra wondered to himself. He noticed that Kanan had a blanket that was partially hanging off the bed. Would it work if he hung onto that and have it slide off.

Ezra gripped the blanket and it slowly slid down to the ground. "That went better than I thought." He smirked to himself.

Ezra started to head over towards the door, he finally reached it and luckily it opened for him. He never really realized how large the Ghost was. But he finally reached the ramp which the others had left down.

"I wonder which way they went," Ezra muttered. He looked down on the ground, which wasn't too far down, and found foot prints. "I guess that answers my question." He followed the foot prints for about two hours, which was really odd. He thought they would at least meet him half way.

Ezra soon grew tired so he took a seat against a rock. "Did something happen to them?" After a few minutes he got back up but as he turned around he noticed some carvings on the rock. It seemed to depict several beings all seemingly of average height, with a small pedestal in the center, on it seemed to be a being of miniature height, like he was right now. The average sized beings seemed to be worshiping the miniature.

"Strange." Ezra muttered.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned around in shock. A being stood there watching him, they seemed to be almost human, minus the fact that they had four arms as the carving depicted. Ezra took a few started steps back before the rook stopped him. What surprised him even more was when the being took a knee and seemed to bow before him, muttering something in a language he couldn't understand.

"Um, hi?" Ezra asked cautiously.

The being held out her lower right hand down next to him. Ezra bit his lip before stepping on. The being took him towards the direction the crew supposedly went. Ezra was carried to what looked like a camp, and there tied to a tree was the crew.

"Guys?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Kanan asked.

"I came to follow you." Ezra explained.

The native set Ezra down on a pedestal, almost an altar in the center of camp. The other natives surrounded him and started bowing down.

"Are they, worshiping me?" Ezra asked.

"Looks like it," Sabine replied.

"They must think you are some sort of deity." Hera guessed.

"Do you think they will do what I tell them to?" Ezra asked.

"It's worth a shot." Kanan answered.

"Hey, um listen." Ezra called to the natives.

One of the natives came up to him.

"I um order you to let them go." Ezra ordered nervously as he pointed to the crew.

The native turned towards the others and said something in their native language. A native with a dagger cut the ropes tying the crew to the tree.

"Ask him about the herb anti-parvus." Sabine suggested.

"Do you happen to have some anti-parvus?" Ezra asked. "If you do we wish to have it."

The native turned and went into a hut before coming out with a sack.

"Give it to the girl," Ezra ordered.

The native walked over to Sabine and handed her the sack.

"This is perfect." Sabine said.

"Now with that settled, we will be going." Ezra told the native.

He seemed saddened, like he was disappointed that Ezra was leaving so soon, but he held out his lower right hand for Ezra to climb on. He brought him over to Kanan who held out his hand. Ezra stepped over to Kanan.

"Thank you for your help." Ezra bid the native farewell.

The crew started to head back to the Ghost.

"So this herb will turn me back to normal?" Ezra asked.

"Hopefully," Sabine answered.

"It's a good thing I decided to come out and look for you, huh?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Kanan smiled. "It looks like you rescued us this time around."

"Well, you know, it would have been faster if you didn't put me in that box." Ezra replied.

"Don't get cocky kid." Zeb smirked.

"Perhaps if you took me in the first place they wouldn't have captured you and we would have gotten the herb even quicker." Ezra added.

"Do you want me to put you back in the box after we get back," Kanan jokingly threatened.

"I got out once I could get out again." Ezra replied.

"Then it wouldn't be a problem." Hera smirked.

"But I really would rather not be put back in the box." Ezra said.

"Thought so," Kanan laughed.

"So how will this work?" Ezra asked.

"I think I have to turn it into a serum and administrate it to you that way." Sabine answered. "Could take a few days."

Ezra sighed, "Better than not at all I suppose."

"You'll be back to normal in no time." Kanan reassured. "I promise." He gently held Ezra to his chest, hugging him the best he could without squishing him.

"I know." Ezra smiled.


	11. Cure

Chapter 11: Cure

Ezra sat in the common room, waiting for Sabine. She apparently had some good news, so he was hopeful.

Sabine came into the room where everyone was eagerly awaiting. She was holding something behind her back.

"So, Sabine, what's going on?" Hera asked.

"I've got some big news." Sabine smirked in reply.

"Is that a joke?" Ezra asked.

"Sort of," Sabine answered. She pulled out a vial out from behind her back, inside a pink liquid swished around.

"Is that the cure?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"Yup," Sabine smiled.

Ezra couldn't believe it, he was finally going to return to his normal height.

"So how does this work?" Kanan asked.

"He just has to drink this." Sabine answered, bringing it closer.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ezra asked.

Kanan smiled and took the vial from Sabine and uncorked it. He held it down to Ezra's level. "Drink up."

It was a little difficult at first. Ezra was unsure at first if he would even be able to drink all of it, but apparently, it started working slowly as he drank it. Then it started to get uncomfortable and a bit painful. It was not nearly as painful as when he had been shrunk, but all his bones growing and skin stretching was not the most pleasant of things. He pushed through the pain and soon enough he had downed the entire potion.

Slowly but surely Ezra's body grew and stretched until he was back to his normal height.

Ezra's smile widened and he hoped off the table onto the floor.

Kanan smiled and stood as well, setting a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "It's nice to see you back to normal."

"It's good to be back to normal." Ezra replied.

"You're still short." Zeb laughed.

Ezra gave him a light glare, before return his gaze to Kanan. "I like how I don't to crane my neck completely to look at you guys anymore."

Kanan smiled, "And I don't have to stare down anymore."

Ezra smiled and hugged Kanan, "Thanks for everything."

Hera walked over and joined the hug.

"It nice to have you back." Hera offered.

Ezra turned to Sabine, "Thanks for finding the cure."

"No problem kid." Sabine smiled. "Couldn't have the little loth-rat the size of a loth-rat for the rest of his life."

Ezra glared.

"I'm joking." Sabine reassured.

"Well, come on," Hera said. "We have a mission."

"And I can finally do something on it." Ezra said. Everyone walked towards the cockpit to start the mission.

"No getting captured this time, okay kid?" Kanan joked.

"Don't plan on it." Ezra laughed.

The End


End file.
